Why Did you Go?
by browneyes69
Summary: Brendan spent 4 years in prison for something he didn't do to protect his little sister,because that is what brothers do.He gave up his life with Steven and when he comes home,he finds himself alone and heartbroken. Steven is gone, and no one has a clue where he is. Brendan searches for years for Steven with no luck. Then things change really fast. Will things ever be ok for them?
1. Chapter 1

WHY DID YOU GO ?

He was lost. Not in the physical way,but in his heart. He had been since Steven disappeared seven years ago. He spent ninety percent of his time looking for him. No one else seemed to believe that he was still alive ,but Brendan knew he was because he could sense it. As crazy as it may sound sometimes it's like he can hear Stevens voice talking to him. Just like the second he had turned up missing Brendan knew something was wrong. Although he had still been in prison at the time he felt it. Then he had finally been released and that's when he started his search for Steven. It had been so long since he had saw him,felt his touch. It seems like the nights get longer as each one comes and goes. He had searched everywhere possible. Now he had private investigators searching for leads also. Everything kept coming up dead ends. Seven fucking years..With the five he'd been inside that made twelve years since he'd been with him. If it hadn't been for Sheamus he'd never been in jail and he would have been there to protect Steven like he should have been. Like he was when Danny Huston threatened him. He can still remember the feeling that came over him when Danny had threatened to kill Steven...At first his heart dropped to his feet,then he panicked, then there was fear and anger, out right burning rage. That's whats drove him to kill the bastard. If only he would have left Steven out of it then things would have been fine. He can deal with what people say and do to him but not Steven or their kids. Leah and Lucas had been threw so much in their young lives. Only two years after he had got released Amy and her new husband had been killed in a plane crash on their was back to New York they had been for a visit and the kids had talked them into letting them go stay a couple of weeks with Cheryl and Nate and that was the only reason the kids hadn't gotten killed also. After the funeral and things the kids decided that they didn't want to go live in the states where Amy's dad had moved shortly after she had. Besides he was to elderly and sick to take care of two teenagers. So Brendan filed papers to try and adopt them. That had been hell. Not to mention the thousands of dollars he'd spent to get them,but every penny was worth it because they were happy and had a stable home. And Brendan had a part of Steven with him.

It was so quite at the club after closing .It was the most relaxing time for Brendan. He was sitting at the bar having his nite cap as always before going home when all of a sudden his and Steven song started playing on the jukebox Most people would have been scared. But Brendan didn't bother to move. He just closed his eyes and listened to the song. He could feel Stevens body against his,feel his lips on his neck,the hot breath on his face. He could smell his scent.

_''Love comes outta nowhere baby,_

_Just like a hurricane."_

" _Lieing here underneath the stars,_

_Right next to you."_

_Brendan missed Steven so much that his heart actually ached. Tears slid down his face and dripped off his chin onto the bar. Why would God do this? Of course he knew why he'd do it to him but not Steven. Because Steven was a wonderful person and his kids needed him more than they needed Brendan. He wasn't the praying kind but he heard himself doing so.''God I haven't prayed to you since I was a little boy and you didn't listen then. But I thought maybe since it wasn't for me you might listen and help Steven and his kids. None of them deserve this. I love them and want whats best for them. Please do this for them. And if you let Steven be alive and come home to his kids I'll leave him alone and let him live his life how he wants and with who he wants . The river of tears continued. Brendan didn't bother with the shot glass after the first he just started drinking from the bottle. He had no ideal how many hours had passed,he had been sitting in that same spot .He sighed loudly, got up he was headed toward his office when he thought he heard someone at the door. He stopped and listened but didn't hear anything again so figured it was the wind blowing the sign or lights. He thought about staying here tonight because it was snowing and really cold. but for some reason decided he needed to go home with the kids. He checked to make sure everything was stocked and that heat hadn't been turned down to low. Then made his rounds to turn all the inside lights off and make sure the outside one on .He grabbed his coat and opened the door. The brisk night air took his breath as it hit him in the face. He wished he had drove now. He turns to lock the door when he saw blood smeared on the door handle and wall.''Where in the world …."he thought out loud. Then he looked down and saw drops of blood in the snow leaving a trail. Brendan was shocked to see blood on the cat walk. At the top step there was quite a lot of it where the person had set down for a while. There were bloody hands prints in the snow as well. Jesus Brendan thought who ever this was had to be hurt badly. He thought about calling the police then thought better of it in case the person had been hurt in the club and no one had bothered to tell him about it. When he got to the bottom step the blood went up the street and back towards the back of the club where they took deliveries and stacked crates .He looked up the street and saw nothing. He started walking to the back when a light gray and white cat jumped from behind the stairs Brendon started to shoo it away when he noticed that it looked wet,but upon a closer look he noticed it was blood. He thought that maybe someone had picked the cat up earlier and got blood on their hand and wiped the wall trying to get it off. That was a good enough explanation for him,surely someone would have seen something if it had been anything else. He turned and was leaving when he saw something move under the steps.''Is there somebody under there? If it is then you need to get the fuck out now !"That's when he heard a gurgling sound. He slowly moved around the stacked crates .Then he remembered he had a pen light on his keys. He tried to shine the light from where he stood but there was no way he was going to see anything.''Fuck '' he said loudly. He had to move some crates. He made a mental note to have one of the staff to re stack those tomorrow. When he shined the light toward the sound he heard,what he found made him take a step back and pause.''Oh my God .what has happened to you?'' _


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Brendan thought the man was dead when he first saw him, he was laying on his stomach. He had no shoes or socks and he had no shirt. Brendan bent down to turn him over,that when he saw the scars on his back. They looked like old scars where he had been beaten. There were fresh marks also. He needed to turn him over so he could see if there were any stab wounds or gun shots. But he didn't want to hurt him or scare him. His long blond hair was matted with blood.''can I turn you over and check you for other wounds?'' The young man didn't respond. He looked to be really muscular even though he looked as if he had been beaten over and over. Brendan checked him for a pulse and as soon as he started to move his hand away,what he heard come out of the mans mouth stopped Brendan cold in his tracks.''Brendan.'' Oh my God,it can't be.''Steven?'' He took the boys arm and turned him towards him. He was looking down on the face of the man he had been looking for. He was older and bigger but,it was him. ''Steven. I'll be right back I need to unlock the door and get a blanket to wrap around you Babe then I'll be back to get you.''There was still no response from him. On the way up the steps Brendan called an old friend who was a doctor.''Blake I need you to get over to the club pronto. Steven is here and hes in pretty bad shape. I don't want to take him to hospital if I can help it. I don't know where he come from,how he got here or anything. I really need you."He grabbed the sheet and propped the door open as he went back out. The cold wind was howling around the building. Brendan thought about Steven out in this weather without any shoes or a shirt. As he squatted down beside him and covered him up Steven started rambling.''I can't. Please don't make me,don't hit me again please.''As soon as Brendan picked him up in his arms he started to moan and thrash about. Brendan kissed his cheek''You're safe now Steven. I'll never let anyone hurt you again ever.''Steven lay his head on Brendans shoulder as he packed him into the club and placed him on the couch. Brendan quickly went and got him some water. He raised Stevens head ''Drink some of this water Steven it will help you.''He opened his eyes when Brendan placed the glass to his lips.''There you go Babe,drink slow.''Steven lay his head back down.''Brendan...help me'' Tears gathered in Brendans eyes.''You are okay now Steven,you're with me and I'll protect you with my life.''He gently touched Steven face. He couldn't help the tears that slide down his face. How could anyone do this to him.''I swear Steven whoever did this to you will pay with their lives. This I promise you. No one hurts whats mine and lives.''He whispers quietly as he dials the number of his friend , the only person in town he would trust with anything to come and help him with Steven.

There was a knock at the door when Brendan was pouring himself a drink.''Come on in the door is unlocked. Blake walks in covered in snow.''Thank you Blake for coming I didn't know who else to call that I could really trust.'' ''You're welcome Brendan. You have always been good to my family and me. This is the least I can do. Now lets have a look" Brendan took him to where Steven was at. ''Can you get me some warm water and some white cloths?'' Brendan quickly walks behind the bar and gets water and some bar towels.''Will this work,its all I have here. They're clean and white.''Blake was pulling the sheet down to examine Steven.''That will be fine.'' He got into his medical bag and got some kind of liquid and put in the water.''This will kill all the germs that are in his wounds.''He started cleaning Stevens body. When he had got the front cleaned there wasn't really many cuts,mostly bad bruising. They tried to turn him over and Steven screamed in pain.''I have some pain medicine that will help him. You won't be able to move him for quite awhile but he won't feel any pain." "Blake where could all the blood come from on the front of him There wasn't really any cuts." Blake sighed,''Well it could be from the back side of him,I mean hes in pain from something. I'll know more when the medicine kick in and we can turn him over.'' I noticed when I found him he had long like cuts on his back,like he had been whipped or something.'' They stood there looking at him for a few more minutes then turned him over. The sheet was stuck to his back by the dried blood. The doctor took the warm water and poured it over it to get it unstuck.''Jesus Christ'' Blake said when he pulled the sheet away. Brendans intake of breath was so loud the could have probably heard it down the street. His blood was boiling. But he also had tears in his eyes. He watched as Blake cleaned Stevens back. There were at least sixty or seventy cuts on Stevens back and the skin that wasn't cut had scars from previous cuts.'' I need some scissors to cut these pants off. He has more on down here. And more warm water to soak them loose from his skin."Brendan hurried off to get what the doctor needed. When he got back,the doctor took the scissors and began cutting. ''I gave him some more pain medicine because these are stuck to him a lot worse than the sheet was. Why in the world would someone be so damn cruel Brendan?'' I don't know but I do know that when he tells me who it was they will pay for every mark he has on his body. I'll fucking make sure. I let him down once and this is the result. I will never happen again." ''It will take a few minutes for that to soak,you want to pour me a double whiskey.'' ''Sure Blake I could use one myself.''They walk over to the bar.'' ''He should be okay Brendan'' he sighed quietly "he's going to be sore and in pain for awhile. You'll have to take care of him. Change his bandages and clean his back everyday. Then in four to six weeks he should be good as new physically anyway.'' Brendan looked sadly toward Steven ''I don't think he'll ever be

the same. Hell I don't think I will be either.'' ''Brendan you have been looking for him since he went missing. You tried everything possible to find him. He's not going to think you are responsible. You are being to hard on yourself. Lets get back over there and try and fix this boy up.'' Brendan sighs loudly as he turns back to Steven.

Once they get the rest of the bloody clothes unstuck from Stevens body Blake puts his jacket on''Brendan I'm going to run to the clinic and get a few things I need for him. While I'm out get some more warm water and clothes and wash all the blood off his back and stuff. Be easy because some of those on his back are going to have to be stitched. He shouldn't wake up.'' Brendan follows him to the door.''What should I do if he starts bleeding?'' As he goes out the door he throws over his shoulder. ''Apply pressure to the wound and hold it there until I get back. But I think as long as he don't start moving around a lot right now he'll be fine until I can stitch him up.'' Brendan gets the water and things he needs, he gets on his knees besides Steven and begins to clean his back. When Brendan starts cleaning the ones near his lower back Steven moans like hes in pain. That's all it took for Brendan to loose it. The tears are running and dripping off his face. He had held it together as long as he possibly could and now that hes alone he can't help it. Looking at Stevens back,ass and legs you would think someone had of just took a knife and sliced him all over. Brendan couldn't imagine the pain he must have felt while the beating was going on. There were old scars all over his back,and legs. On his ass there were a few old ones but more recent ones. He leaned over and kissed his shoulder.''I'm so sorry Steven. I promise I will never let anyone hurt you ever again. I love you with all my heart Babe and if I could take the pain for you,I would in a heart beat.'' He rubbed the long hair out of his face just as Blake came threw the door. ''Brendan, I thought you would like to know there is a car parked over in front of the price and slice. I don't know the two blokes that are in it either. It may have nothing to do with this but I thought that you should keep an eye on them.''Brendan gets up and goes to the door and cracks it to look out. The car was gone now.''It's gone now. My security cams are all on so they were recorded the second they pulled onto this block. My club is recorded twenty-four seven. So I'll have a plate and everything I need to find out who that car belong to. Then I'll go from there. Unless they show up on my door step then I'm not worried that much. Right now Steven is the most important thing.'' Brendan watches as Blake starts stitching up the long open marks on Stevens back.''Hes going to have quite a few stitches on his back. But I'm afraid if I don't stitch them he'll bust them open and start bleeding during the night and bleed to death and not even realize it. Brendan sits down beside his head and smooths his hair back while he holds his hand. God he loved him so much. He'd die for him without a second thought. God had brought him back to him,and now it was his turn to keep his part of the bargin. A deal is a deal... But he knew he would have to wait a little while until he could get around on his own. Because he had to take care of him while he wasn't able to do it himself.''That should do it Brendan. Now I'm going to leave you this pain medicine and these antibiotics make sure he takes both of them on time. Give him plenty of liquids and let him rest. Do you need me to get someone to help you move him to your flat?'' Brendan thought for a moment.''No I'm going to close the club for a week or so and just keep him here. I don't want anyone knowing he's back before I can talk to him and get his story. Its untelling who might be looking for him.'' Blake looked at him kind of lost,''Where are the two of you going to sleep?'' ''well I can take the couch and I'll have a bed brought in for Steven. Maybe people won't think I've lost my mind.''He smiled at Blake.''Blake if you ever need anything you call me. You'll never know how grateful I am that you came.'' He patted Brendan on the back as they walked toward the door,''Just make sure he doesn't start moving to soon,make sure he takes his medication and gets plenty of rest and fluids. And if there's any bleeding or vomiting give me a call. I left you plenty of bandages and cleaning stuff,so make sure to change the bandage and clean it daily.'' Brendan cracked the door to see if there were any cars sitting about,but there was nothing.''I'll be back in a couple days to see how he's doing,but I'll call first so you can be expecting me. Goodnight Brendan.''


End file.
